callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Callsigns
= Article Guidelines = *Please sign all your comments with ~~~~ or by clicking the signiture button above the edit box. Signitures should be placed at the end of a comment, and should not vary greatly from this format. *Before posting a question, please look through previous posts to see if your question has already been answered. Also be sure that the information is not present in the article and that you haven't simply overlooked it. *When replying to another comment, indent your comment with a colon (:) under the comment you are replying to. This is a very useful and organized way of replying to comments and clearly defines who a comment is directed towards. Signing is very important when multiple comments on the same "level" are one after another since the comments may appear to be one large comment rather than two seperate ones if no end is clearly shown. An example of indentation follows. Code view- Does anyone have the "Infected" title? - Bob :I don't, but my friend does. -Jake ::Will he play a CM with me and let me get it? - Bob :::No, but he'll CM with me and I'll help you. - Jake ::Yeah, will he CM with me too? - Rodger :::No, but I'll help you after I help Bob. - Jake :I have it. If anyone wants it, send me a message and I'll CM with you. - Tim Normal view- Does anyone have the "Infected" title? - Bob :I don't, but my friend does. -Jake ::Will he play a CM with me and let me get it? - Bob :::No, but he'll CM with me and I'll help you. - Jake ::Yeah, will he CM with me too? - Rodger :::No, but I'll help you after I help Bob. - Jake :I have it. If anyone wants it, send me a message and I'll CM with you. - Tim *Do not use unnecessary spaces, line returns, hypens, etc. to seperate text or comments. *Be minimalistic, except when describing something that requires detail. *Do not over-style text. This includes italicizing, bolding, coloring, and others. Only use bolding or italicizing on a single word or short phrase to add strong imphasis. An exception of this rule is signitures. *When starting a discussion about a new topic, use the "add section" button at the top of the page. *Use proper grammar, spelling, and sentence structure when writing. It makes understanding each other much easier and helps prevent miscommunication. Hired Gun is 10 kills by shooting C4, Reversal of Fortune is 10 kills by shooting Claymore, and Tag! You're it! is 5 kills with thrown back grenades. They are all be confirmed by me. I did each one of them the other night. =Treasure Chest Emblem= Has anyone been able to confirm that you unlock the treasure chest emblem for stealing 200 care packages? veteran II? what is the (weapon) veran !! challenges cause i'm level 68 and i've seen no veteran II challenges? :It's a prestige challenge so you must prestige before you can see it. Once you do, the Veteran and Master (not Mastery) challenge will show up in the same place where the challenges for that gun are, highlighted green at the bottom of the list. Veteran I is 500 kills, Veteran II is 1000, and Veteran III is 2500. Master I is 250 headshots, Master II is 500, and Master III is 1000. -- 22:35, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hired Gun Hired Gun is 30 c4 kills. Has nothing to do with shooting them... i was just looking through the titles and emblems and i realised that std has been changed from sexuall transmited disease to stabbed to death dunno if it was intentionally but yea i was just pointin'that out :D this is a correction: hired gun IS NOT 30 c4 kills because I just got the challenge for 30 C4 kills and did not get the title!!! --Xx iiviiatt xx 04:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hired Gun IS what it says...I confirmed it last night. Just play Domination and put C4 on the objective, wait then shoot the C4 to blow it up. After 10 kills I got the title, after 20 kills you get the pacifier emblem. Gamertag is JLacey585. help the infected title i thought it was meant to be earned by being killed by some one the is infected meaning stunned of flashed( cause i'm pretty sure thats how i got it) am i right? no you have to be killed by an enemy nuke :Are you speaking English? No you have to be stabbed by someone using that title at the time they stab you, STD is from stabbing someone using that title. Emblem help how do you get the spining gold cross emblem on mw2 xbox360 :You have to have prestiged and completed the Spectre IV challenge under the prestige challenges. :to get the spinning tenth presige emblem, you DO NOT have to complete cobra commander IV, you have to complete all prestige challenges --Xx iiviiatt xx 04:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::He's talking about the spinning gold cross for 10th presige on COD4, not the MW2 10th prestige emblem. Besides, that not even a cross, it's a skull. -- 23:00, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Article Errors/Inaccuracies Hired Gun challenge only requirs 10 kills shooing a c4 not 20 title 153 "x-ray vision" doesn't require you to re-presteige Hired gun is "Counter-C4 II - 10 kills by shooting your C4 The statement about the Italian flag being the wrong way is wrong as it is the Cote d'Ivoire flag not the Italian flag. I'm pretty sure that the Italian flag comment is correct. The Italian flag AND the Irish flag are backwards. I though at first it was an Ivory Coast flag too, until I noticed the Red-White-Green flag above it. Since there's no country with a Red-White-Green flag and since they appear amongst the other European flags, then the Italian and Irish flags are backwards. Therefore, I feel that Title 315 should be renamed from "Cote d'Ivoire (Ivory Coast) Flag" to "Ireland Flag" and that a comment about it being backwards should be made alongside the comment about the Italian flag being backwards. Voodoodoll1654 15:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Galleries Seeing as we have a picture of every title and emblem, are the galleries really necessary? Does everyone agree that we should remove them? 02:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :The galleries help you determine which titles and emblems you have yet to unlock. It makes it easier to locate them. I say keep them there. 12:50, December 29, 2009 (EST) ::I agree with you--EvilGRAHAM 0 01:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I don't mind keeping them, but it is not really necessary because the table is in numerical order already according to how they are listed on screen. Plus most are in groups of 3-4 of the same picture with different names, so it is pretty easy to get a frame of reference telling you what you are missing once you have unlocked a few. -- -- 23:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Uliudo makes a good point, it might be in our best interest to keep the galleries for now.--WouldYouKindly 18:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Off-topic: DId they hack to get all of them? -- [[User talk:EightOhEight|''T]] 03:45, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yes they did hack to get all of them. DEADLINE CONFIRMED Light Weight Pro VI I've just completed "Light Weight Pro VI" and I got the title "Pathfinder" (n.140), which is unconfirmed, now I can confirm it. :I second that. Took awhile but I finally got it done. -- 06:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah i can confirm it too, made my Pathfinder today. I ll set it to confirmed.Hope thats ok.Shanoon ---- blue riot shield how do you get the blue riot shield the best? (50.000 bullets in your shield but how do you get it fast?) -GotJah^ :3rd person Cage Match with a friend, use hardline and set package & sentry gun as killstreak. Kill your mate 4 times, then change rolls, etc.. until you both have 16 kills. In the mean time, let one person collect all Sentry Guns (minimum 8, something there's one in a care package) Set your class to Riot Shield, the other to One Man Army with a LMG (for infinity ammo) or use a mounted gun Then your mate will set all sentrys next to eachother, far enough so that the angle doesn't kill you. Your mate can lay down in front of them and shoot his magazine into you. If you have 2 to 3 min left, the Sentrys will be destroyed before time ends. You will have around 9000-12000 bullets depending on the amount of Sentrys ::but it simple can't that a friend join a 3 pers. cage because the xbox sais that it is impossilble to join.... help me plzzzz. :::You cannot join while on your friends list. All you need to do is get into a party with them and take them off your friends list. You can join them from the party. Hope that helps. - Offspring25836 ::::You can still join a friend at times just make sure both your NATS are open. And also i confirmed this on '''Dec.31.2009 11:30pm' - Ch3wBacC4 831 :::::Are you positive? My friend and I both have open NATS and still no luck. -Offspring25836 :If you dont feel like glitching (or wasting a killstreak unlock on a sentry gun) you can simply play ground war and sit on the domination capture points. In addition to racking up thousands of bullet deflections, you almost gurantee a win for your team by holding the capture points. --pyro6666 :how does it looks like :If you don't want to be a dirty glitcher/booster. Just play normal games and when someone gets a harrier/helicopter, aim your riot shield directly at it, the harrier will keep shooting you until it flies away if it doesnt kill you. Takes a maximum of 8 harriers to do this and it is a legit method Jamesuk 17:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :the best way to absorb bullets is to stand in front of a riot sheild--Xx iiviiatt xx 04:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay people, I really shouldn't have to reformat talk pages. Just fucking indent your comment; it let's people know who you're talking to and doesn't require you to put in 80 god-damn hyphens, which makes the load time longer and clutters up the page. Also, Xx iiviiatt xx, don't use red text, for the same reasons as the hyphens and because it draws unnecessary attention to your comments. You're not special, just type like everyone else. Besides, your comment wasn't even helpful. -- 22:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Headline text When ever I do cage match, one of my friends is always with me. It does work with your friends while they are on your list. It is confirmed. 00:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Xenonassasain Printer Friendly Version Make a mother f*cking page that is printer friendly for the titles and what you need to get them. This shit is F*CKING ANNOYING THE CRAP OUT OF ME!- GotJah^ : Please watch your language :DBut Just copy everything (titles) to word, delete column with the pictures and last 2. You can also delete all titles you already have ... Emblems, same deal, delete all rows with pictures in it ... This saves lots of paper and inkt ;) ::Okay...? I'm pretty sure GotJah^ isn't talking about paper and ink... :/ he's talking about when you try to copy and paste into word, it downloads all the links behind every callsign and emblem... takes ages. ~ZReeceZ ::: No, I really meant it. I sure takes long to copy everything (titles until gallery / about 40sec), but if you want to print that, it's like 40+ pages... (50+ when printing directly from browser)But if you delete all pictures (takes about 1 min) you end up with 13 pages, which will get even less when you delete allready recieved titles and emblems. This is what I call printer friendly ... unless you really want to print all pictures (the reason why I print this, is because Infinity made sure you can't alt+tab when gaming ...)(But maybe he's whining about the 40sec? I hope he's not ..)Check here: http://www.techjawa.com/2010/01/08/call-of-duty-modern-warfare-2-titles-emblems-checklist/ How to switch to desktop Try pressing the windows key. I know there is a shortcut on macs, not sure what it is. Not sure on linux. Also you can try Ctrl+Alt+Delete and start the task manager, then right click on your browser and do "Switch to" or "Bring to front". If you have no idea what I am talking about you shouldn't be messing around in here. ~BhM I also found that for Windows 7, you can ctrl+alt+delete and as soon you click start task manager, you need to click alt+tab. This usually works after 2 tries. ~GotJah^ just press shift+tab and then open the taskmanager (for windows vista/7: ctrl+shift+esc) ~Splatt3r ALT+ESC on windows 7, works in a match as well as the rest of the time. please confirm for others OS's. -Aries Alt + Tab switches between windows. If you have only one window open, it alternates between the window and the desktop. Alternatively, holding the Windows key and pressing "M" minimizes all open windows. ~~Pat~~ Pirate Flag Emblem I notice on the callsigns page that this is down as 'unknown', just a heads up that I unlocked this at the same time as 'The Stunner' title (Flashbang Veteran IV, NOT Stun Veteran IV) I'm 95% sure I didn't complete any other challenges that game but would be good if someone else could confirm this unlock!! ~~AmmoSpider~~ I can confirm the pirate flag is from "The Stunner" tile. loupardent666 i can confirmed also .. TITLE= THE STUNNER EMBLEM= PIRATE FLAG Is when you complete Flashbang Vétéran (Kill 300 ennemies blinded by a flash grenade) '-'Ch3wBacC4 831 Said: Pirate Flag Emblem Confirmed that you need to "Finish Flashbang Veteran IV" Challenge. The Stunner Title The list on the Callsigns page lists is as obtainable from completing the Prestige challenge Stun Veteran: IV, but I received it for completing Flash Veteran: IV, I was just wondering if this was a glitch in my game, or how it was supposed to be? '-Ch3wBacC4 831 Said:' They are reversed that's how they are supposed to be. I will change the title requirements to show which challenge is necessary, as I have gotten Flash Veteran by doing Stun Veteran II OmegaBlade 06:42, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ALT+ESC on windows 7. Please confirm for older versions. -Aries my name is title what chalange field is this title on becaus it is not apereing on my list? ---- '-Ch3wBacC4 831 Said:' You need to complete the Prestige challenge-'' ''"Cobra Commander: I" - Get 50 kills as a Chopper Gunner. RE;My Name Is Title i meant what challenge Prestige, You have to be prestiged just to see it. ~BhM sevenkevin-Challenge: "Cobra Commander: I" - Get 50 kills as a Chopper Gunner. Treasuremap Emblem is for calling 1000 Airstrikes Confirmed by myself "The Automater" Title? Both "look no hands" and "the automater" titles are both listed as being rewarded by 50 sentry gun calls or kills. I think "the automater" is listed as being rewarded for the same description as "look no hands", so how do you get the "automater" title? The "automator" title is for calling in 25 sentry guns i think, and i no the "look no hands" title is 50 kills with a sentry gun They are prestige titles and are both gotten for 50 kills with a sentry gun. The Grim Reaper Title I just got the "The Grim Reaper" title but not with a single Predator Missile, but with two Predator Missiles in the single match, My first Predator Missile was a double kill than i was killed. So that allowed me to get a second Predator Missile and that got me a triple kill In total a Kill of five Enemies with two Predator Missiles Instead of "Challenge: "Grim Reaper" - Kill 5 Enemies with a Single Predator Missile " I did the same. I did this as well, I killed several people throughout the match with predator missiles. It unlocked for me after getting a double kill with it and the only way I figure that could be is I killed 5 people in that match with it. I can't help but wonder if this works with "Carpet Bomb" and the challenge for 6 kills with a single stealth bomber? -Offspring25836 Same for me - I killed a single enemy with a predator in demolition, then at the start of the second round I killed four and unlocked the title. Hopefully this works for Carpet Bomb and such. - TokXilChaosZ Same here. - twokoolforskewl It obviously means getting 5kills with predator missiles in 1 match.. HOPE THIS WORKS WITH CARPET BOMB - U-Got-Downed **add me!!! Hmm I myself got the title today getting 5 kills with a single predator(you gotta love sabotage :D ) and I'm pretty sure it said I completed the challenge: Grim Reaper Kill 5 enemies with a single predator missile. Could be one of the many small errors when it comes down to callsigns, accolades and challenges though :( Sinthoras713 22:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC)Sinthoras713 It's SUPPOSED to be 5 kills with one missile, but it works if you get 2 then 3, or 1 then 4 or whatever combination. Checkmate11B 23:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) bored perfectionist your total of titles is wrong it is 570 and the total emblems is wrong its 297 --- if you are goi9ng by the row numbers (300 or so)...he has not listed every gun specific title of mastery, vet, etc. rather made a separate section to save space...as far as the emblems i dont know Unknown Emblems. I came across this yesterday while doing some more research on the missing emblems: The following MW2 emblems are today (12/30/2009) still unknown or left blank by Wikia when it comes to how to get them, but not to me anymore. Oké let me be so kind to share this information with everybody: 1 "Birdbrain" emblem = challenge Helicopter inbound III (call in 1000 armed helicopters) 2 "Pirateflag" emblem = prestige challenge Flash Veteran IV (Kill 300 enemies while they are flashed) 3 "Treasuremap" emblem = challenge Airstrike inbound III (call in 1000 Precision, Stealth, or Harrier Airstrikes) 4 "Treasurechest" emblem = secret / hidden challenge Hijacker III (steal 200 enemy crates) The tricky part of this challenge is that Hijacker I (steal 10 enemy crates) will only unlocked at level 7 and Hijacker II (steal 50 enemy crates = title "Bounty Hunter" will only unlocked at level 10 and Hijacker III (steal 200 enemy crates) will only unlocked at level 61 in prestige mode. This challenge will reset each time you prestige! Oh and sometimes you will not here the sound or see 100 points added to your level for stealing, this will not count towards 200 steals. So make sure to watch fore the 100 points! ADD: Emergency airdrop crate don't count towards stealing enemy crates because i've taken more than 70 and I didn't get bounty hunter title or anything. I'm assuming it only counts single care packages. Yeah it's only the care package drops, not sentries or emergency airdrops. Is this serious? stealing 200 care packages, starting from level 61? And I had a hard time getting the 50 steals... And they reset? omg ... ~GotJah^ I'm 99% certain that it isn't from 61. I think that it is unlocked period, but I can't confirm. Still only around 120 or so packages, and by that time I'll be level 61 already. ive got over 200 packages like this: when enemy packages are red and give u 100xp i guess i count. but i DONNT got the TREASURE CHEST emblem jet! ive really counted it, im level 70 2.prestige now. Trivia section I would really like to see a trivia section on this page, because there are a lot references to things such as movies, games, songs and alot more. Quiryll 20:33, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, trivia would be nice. Lot's of pop culture references! I would like to see the 5 Sided Fistagon reference made known. Rage against the machine "Bulls on parade. "Drop and dont copy, yo. Dont call this a co-opt. Terror rains, drenchin' and quenchin the thirst of the power drones, that FIVE SIDED FISTAGON" *The title "True Liar" is a reference to the movie "True Lies," in which Arnold Schwarzenegger flies a Harrier jet. ~~AlmostMegan~~ *Further reference is made to "True Lies" by the challenge "You're Fired," a line delivered by Schwarzenegger while firing a Sidewinder missile with a terrorist attached to it. ~~AlmostMegan~~ The Grim Reaper Title for the description of the grim reaper title it says that you need to get 5 kills with a single predator missile, but all you have to do is get 5 kills with predator missiles in a single game. So you can get 5 predator missiles and 1 kill enemy for each missile (in the same game) and still get the title. It's the same for the airstikes/stealth bomber ones too. I'm pretty sure you need to get 'em in one life :) No, it doesn't have to be in one life. When I got the carpet bomber one. I got 2, died. Got up to stealth bombers again, got 3, died. Got one from a care package, got 1, title obtained. But you can't get two pred missiles in the same life? :You can get two of anything with two care packages -- Voodoodoll1654 15:43, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Flag Titles For some reason or another I don't have permision to edit the article, but I have noticed a problem. It says that all of the flag titles (British Flag, American Flag, ect.) are unocked by default, but they are acctully unlocked by acheiving the rank "Specialist I" at level 7. Thanks. Hired Gun Title The Hired Gun title is not right on this site. it is true that it is the Counter C4 II challenge, but Counter C4 II is 10 kills with C4 Shot not 20 so that's the mistake 8 Ball Emblem Mistake It says "Complete the "Bang for Your Buck III" challenge - 25 paybacks using a frag grenade," where as it is actually Bang for Your Buck II. (Still 25 Paybacks though.) So please correct this. I can Confirm that this is right - samo619 on ps3 M4A1 Veteran II Emblem is missing. The Title says it all. No it's not. It's on "page 5," top row, 7th emblem. -Offspring25836 what is veteran ii i ain't seen any challenge like that and i've unlocked al the challenges I believe it's 1000 kills with the M4, it's a prestige challenge. After you prestige check the challenges and it will be lit up with green text unlike the other challenges but it's only after prestige mode. Hope that answers your question. Offspring25836 22:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Which Levels? It would be very helpful if there were a new column that states at which level it is possible to attain that Title/Emblem through completion of challenges. Just go to the challenges page located at: http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_2_challenges Match up the category with the challenge you want, then look at when you unlock that category in the game. : That doesn't really help, most challenge categories unlock in groups. You don't get the whole set when they first unlock. -If I get a chance to sit down and go through it I'll try to edit it so that it shows the levels in which they unlock. The tricky part will be the partial groups that unlock. Offspring25836 20:32, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Offspring25836 the mastodon callsign does anyone know if youve gotta be a certain rank to unlock the mastodon callsign! ive ended the game twice now with higher than 5:1 kill ratio but it still wont unlock!! please help! maybe it is possible to select a tilte or emblem you already got and then it wil disapear. Then you can easily see which titles and emblems you still need. Don't need to search them. It would be nice if they could tell when you unlock the challenge, such as what level with the title so i know when i can get the title. I think it might be playing from the start with a 5:1 ratio so you need at least 5 kills before you die the first time, then 5 more. I think I got this title when I got my first nuke, dieing 2 times only. I believe it may be a 10:1 ratio. ~FrAJL Its definately only 5:1, you have to have the challenge unlocked. Its in the last group of challenges (can't remember the name) and you don't unlock it until level 61 i believe. Grammar Fix Trivia *In total there is 174636 total different combinations of titles and emblems. Should be: Trivia *In total there are 174,636 different combinations of titles and emblems. -Removed the second total -Changed is to are (proper grammar) 01:30, January 4, 2010 (UTC) To get the mastodon call sign you need to have a 5;1 death ratio the entire game, so you need to have at least 5 kills before you die for the first time and do so for the full match. EXAMPLES death ration (5;1 10;2 15;3 20;4 25;5). PS. I think you need to end the game with a 5;1 ration in order to get the call sign Pirate Skull and Cross Bones Emblem Found You unlock this symbol by getting "The Edge: III"- 20 winning kills "Bulletproof" I Believe it should read "10,000", not 1,000 It's definitely 1000, I just got this an hour ago Jamesuk 17:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) The Anarchist I wanted to get this callsign, and I saw that getting it through the challenge "Multi-C4 II" wasn't confirmed. I tried it out, and yes, that is in fact how you get the title. I don't know if that really helps anyone, but it could be updated on the page. FlamePuppy 10:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) when you nuke a map the kills from the nuke dont count to wards it i know ive nuke 32 times can you plez change this. I haven't gotten any nukes, you just have to get at least a double kill with c4. I don't know if more than double kills count for more towards the challenge (ie triple kill counting for two multi-kills) FlamePuppy 00:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) MW2 Title On the guide it says prevent a tactical nuke w/ an EMP. This is completely wrong. That is correct, whoever edited it made a mistake Dale08 18:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) the correct way to unlock it is to prestige once and reach level 69, as it says now. --Xx iiviiatt xx 04:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Title 327 "Irish Flag" Title 327 is called the Irish Flag, however it is infact the flag of the Ivory Coast. Ivory Coast Ireland The two are simmilar so it's not surprising a mistake was made. 19:09, January 4, 2010 (UTC) R: Not saying you're wrong, but it is listed in the game files as "Ireland". It's a mistake on IWs part, honestly. R: I always thought that they had it down as the Irish flag but it is back to front. Also theres no Scottish,Welsh flags there either.I just have it as a back to front irish flag anyway (Soul_ire) airborne title Airborne title is not rewarded from challenge airborne: I had it but not hard target: I think it's rewarded when you get commando pro perk. He is right about Airborne not being from the challenge but I believe i got it from on of the killstreaks...please check when people "confirm" these It from getting 2 pave lows like the description says Multi RPG or AT4 challenge changed? Why was the challenge changed from AT4-HS and RPG to just RPG. I don't even have the RPG unlocked and I have been running around with the AT4-HS working on the challenge. I'm at 20/50 so far. Really? I made 10 Multikills with AT4-HS and they didnt count to this challenge even it was unlocked. (cleg_yorkshire) ehh? cos i did all mine with at4 and i have the hyena and that was only 2 days ago. Thats really strange. I just played to verify ur information and again i made 3 Multikills with an AT4-HS and they were definatly is not count towards MultiRPG challenge(Still 0 Multikills). Think there must be something else...i am 2.Prestige level 70 on Pc. Which is ur plattform rank? Shanoon I'm on PS3 2nd prestige level 59 at the moment. I've gotten 20 double/triple kills. I don't have the RPG even unlocked yet, and I've always gotten it from my AT4 doubles. -Aomori Ok thats really strange. I swear that AT4-HS kills dont count towards my challenge. Maybe it depends on the platform. I dunno. We would need other reports. Shanoon Burger town emblem I'm a level 43 and have cooked atleast 40 grenades I'm wondering what I have to do to get that emblem. Have a look at the challenge and see how far along it say you are Is that challenge unlocked for you. And have you killed someone with all 40? STD New Meaning? So if you scroll down to where the STD title is and in a caption it says "sexually trasmited disease" (sorry if i spelled anything wrong) i think it should be more of "stabing transmited disease" or something along the lines. Just something that i thought would make sense cause you do stab a person to get this title. Huh. I just call it the "Stab That Dude" title. Why make a list of all titles, and then making another table with screenshots as a show off. I think its pretty redundant... Riftouff 03:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Make the list for easy ctrl+f reference and a way to list how to get them and so on. Have the screenshots so people can look at the screenshots, realize what BLANK title they're missing and match it up, so they can then ctrl+f reference to the main list. You guys are joking right? It is a METAPHOR FOR SEX. Get it? STABBING SOMEONE? As in sticking your <=3 in her? Thus receiving an STD? Even when you do it, it says "Transmission Complete." That confirms that it means Sexually Transmitted Disease. 02:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Clever. Actually, "Stabbed to Death." Sexually Transmitted Disease works because you have to penetrate with or be penetrated by a "blade" to obtain an STD. More Title Trivia The title S.S.D.D. also means Still Sucking Daddies Dick in the U.S. Armed Forces. It is commonly heard in Basic Training. Basically meaning: Still taking orders from the boss. It fits. Title 250 - Silence Hi, the challenge is right so far. But i think this challenge does not work wit stuns. My friend and i checked it out yesterday. I stunned him and he killed me with the throwing knife. Same other way round and non of us got the title. Then we made the same with a flash and it worked. Might be that the challenge discription from IW is wrong. I mean "Did u see that?" fits better to be flashed than to be stunned. Plz post ur reports how u gained this title- Shanoon Got it while flashed. I was flashed with my riot shield, threw the throwing knife, and got the title. Dead Man's Switch The method of getting the title is wrong. I can't remember if it is a challenge or not, but it's gotten by injuring someone, being put into last stand, and then finishing them with your pistol while in last stand. Get it? Dead Man's Switch because you switch weapons. 16:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC)MythicTRUCE The title is right confirmed by me. When you think about it, if it is how you describe then you would get the title pretty easily because the person that you shot and then shot you is the easiest target to kill. I think you are thinking of the challenge "Fast Swap" (Gives you the title "Quickdraw") which doesn't necessarily have to do with last stand. Yeah correct.....also confirmed by me I think you can achieve the title by also using Final Stand. Callsign problem You need to sort out the call sign page. FNG S.S.D.D Are both wrong ---If you are going to post that something is wrong please list the right way or at least what you think the right way to get it is. The way it is listed now was right for me on 360. My Lil Pwny There is a mistake with this title, it says you get it after you first Prestige doind the "stealth I" (10 kills with a silenced weapon), indeed you have to finish the challenge to get the title, (1000 kills with a silence weapon) ---I have the title and have not had 1000 kills (at 800 right now) My friend got this just after prestiging so I'm pretty sure it's 10 and not 1000... Jamesuk 17:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Definately, I NEVER use silenced weapons, and i got it shortly after prestiging and using a silencer to unlock all attachments for gun. Its such a cool title, yet so easy to get. Shame on you Infinity Ward for not making the titles match up to the challenge better, FOR SHAME!!! None of my titles describe my gameplay-style, LAME. - [EDTx}BillyHondo "How BOUT dem Cowboys??!!!?!" 'Checklist?' Do you think it would be possible to introduce a checklist sort of thing for the titles and possibly emblems. i.e. you can check off the titles you've already done and will only see the remaining titles that you have to get. I think this would be very useful for the non-weapon titles. Interested? -It would take a little work but could screen shot the page and cut and paste it in mspaint (crude but it works). Offspring25836 08:35, January 9, 2010 (UTC) But this idea would definitely benefit more than just me. I know quite a few people who are using this very page to work on all their titles. It would definitely make the job easier. Jamesuk 17:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I have another idea: The images of titles and emblems at the bottom of the page, you could save them to your computer and number them, so at least for the titles, you could just scroll to the number you need to look at it. As for emblems, you could just compare and see what you are missing. I don't know if a checklist will be optional but this would definitely help save a little more time. Offspring25836 05:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I did try that before making the suggestion. When copied into a word document, the titles and emblems alone took up about 60 pages, even when I removed the titles and emblems I have, it still stretched to 30ish pages. It also looked far messier. I'm quite sure this idea will be useful for quite a few people. Jamesuk 18:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I see but I was referring to the images on the bottom of the titles page that shows them as they appear in-game. That way you would have 7 images of emblems and 22 images of the callsigns (assuming you want to keep track of ALL weapon titles). Offspring25836 22:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) It is possible to move to word. I have all the titles listed on this website movged over to word and it made for a 16 page document. O.G. Yes it is plausible that og stands for Oh God, but in slang og is typically indicative of "original Gangsta" O.G. does stand for 'Original Gangsta'. Look at the challenge that you get it from 'Winning kill cam with Attack Helicopter." Yes, do you remember how many times in CoD 4 the last kill would be a heli kill? Well, O.G. (Original Gangsta) is referencing the original modern warfare. 02:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=OG http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/O.G._Original_Gangster - These links reference "OG" as slang for "Original Gangster" This title must be a tribute to the original challenge of attaining the highest kill streak available in COD4 modern warfare, the attack helicopter. 119 OG (Oh God) Challenge: "OG" - Get a Game Winning Killcam with an Attack Helicopter. Yes Finishing OG needs to be undefined or corrected to Original Gangster. The current definition while plausible is highly unlikely. 1-12-10 ~ texaskash Spinning Mw2 emblem Some one changed it to cobra commander IV. you get the 9th prestige emblem from cod 4 for cobra commander IV I heard that to get the spinning mw2 10th prestige emblem by completing all the prestige challenges. I don't know if thats true, and it would take a long time to confirm. Im just throwing this out there. Add to Trivia Might be nice to add in the "Trivia" section at the bottom...the title "Big Bada Boom" sounds a lot like a reference in the movie "The Fifth Element". I love that movie. I added following Trivia: The Title "Flatliner" is a reference to the film "Flatliners". Mounted Machin Gun There's a challange to get a 5-kill-streak on a mounted machine gun. I take that this is not a turret but a LMG on a tri-pod ?? This challenge means you have to get 5 kills in a row on the miniguns that are mounted on sandbags throughout the game, not a sentry gun. Jamesuk 17:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) This challenge is hard for me for some reason. Any real way to get it (without luck)...also i tried to get it in the cage match but it seems each of the maps do not have a mmg Bomb Defender I It's no big deal, but I was wondering about "Tha Bomb" and "Early Detection." Each one says you have to kill 3 enemies who are defusing a bomb. Is that right? I completed "Bomb Defender: I" and got "Early Detection." Myko Ducor rotating cod mw2 prestige 10 symbol it is NOT from getting combra commander Iv challenge, since I have this and can confirm you only get the prestige 9 logo from call of duty 4/UN 19:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) SEE HELP SECTION No this is not true. i have completed the Cobra challenge Callsign: Schooled I got this one at level 60 in the first prestige. It is listed as level 65 on the wiki. 20:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm it is level 65. I don't know what to tell you besides you're mistaken I think it is given for level 65 at 1st prestige , because , i'm 61 Lvl at 1st prestige and i don't have it jet marathon wat do you get for running 102 miles with marathon I forget what title/emblem you get but I do know that it is 104 miles ran not 102 "Decathlete", just did it yesterday. "Ready. Aim. Fire!" from running 100 miles with lightweight. ~BhM Missing Pictures I have noticed that none of the "Flag" titles have no pictures posted for them. I have the pictures for these titles availiable, so is there a specific reason they have not been posted, or can I put them in myself. I would appreciate a mod emailing me about this: ben_dawson1@yahoo.co.uk I believe the flag titles are unposted since you have them by default and don't necessarily need to know what they look like since they are already available. Offspring25836 05:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC) You don't acctually get them by default, but I will post them anyway to make it look more complete. :Which flags are you referring to? All the flags with no lettering on them you have by default (with the exception of one). Offspring25836 04:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Scratch that, I see what you meant, wasn't thinking outside the box. 47 & 48 titles Ok i have just looked at no hands title and the automater and they both have the same description Look no hands! kill 50 people with the sentry gun it says that on the automater as well is that meant to be for that as well or is it something else? :Look No Hands title is not a prestige first title. The automater title probably has same requirements + you must prestige first. Reported <T• > 17:31, January 15, 2010 (UTC) SPINNING SKULL EMBLEM WHICH LOOKS LIKE LAST PRESTIGE EDIT, i was looking @ the emblems n it said completing all the prestige challenges on Tenth prestige before but now its changed to the chopper gunner IV challenge, i just completed that challenge and got the 9th prestige emblem from call of duty 4 not the spinning skull thanks PS3 name=blazedmarty Chopper Gunner prestige symbol IV It says u get the tenth prestige spinning symbol for 1000 kills in a chooper gunner but i got that and i only got the cod4 9th prestige emblem. Thanks ****really people please read the posts above before posting a new comment...this is just cluttering the discussion area ****its for 1000 ac130 kills, not chopper gunner Challenge Titles Having The Challenge Group Name I was just thinking when I was looking through the different call signs That it might be helpful to people that when a title is for a challenge that you could list the group that it is in. Like how Ghille in the Mist is in the basic training section and so on. I know this would help me very much along with others. Princess CasCas 06:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Cassie - Gamer tag Princess CasCas the automator and look no hands titles are both described as getting 50 sentry gun kills are they wrong?? 'Patriot' title. I'm pretty sure it's unlocked from the 'Knife Veteran' challenge, not Predator. Checkmate11B 18:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :It's definetly predator, i am 100% sure i got these in the same game Behind Enemy Lines Title I've been trying to get this title since yesterday, and to do so i need to get a 10 killstreak without equipping any of my killstreak rewards, so i set my killstreak rewards to emergency airdrop, pavelow, and tactical nuke. Today, i got my emergency airdrop, then my pavelow, and then i killed 2 more people just to make sure before using my pavelow and emergency airdrop. I didn't receive the title after the game, can somebody explain to me why? Does this mean i have to set all my killstreak rewards above 10? You can also email me at farhandhanani@hotmail.com :To get the title, you have to go to your killstreaks rewards menu and uncheck all of them. Press back. A prompt will appear saying that you have not selected any killstreaks, choose save and exit. Now you should see three gray boxes with slashes in them where your killstreaks should be. Now just get the ten kill streak and you got it. 22:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) (a question) whoever completed all the prestige challenges (in the title list now the emblems are all "confirmed"), like "look! no hands!"... how did he complete them? I mean... 1000 kills with sentry gun... it's too long! and boring! is there an easier and faster way to complete them? :now i am going to assume that you dont actually mean faster and easier to get 1000 kills lol its going to take time anyway you do it...even if you go into cage match you can only get 20 kills at a time...just go into ground war...more people may equal more kills. ::Also you can do the challenges all the same in split-screen. So just hook in 2 controllers, set everything to unlimited and just do whatever you have to do. So for example the sentry gun: get it with one controller and just run the other character into it. Repeated over and over. Doesn't take all that long. However they won't carry over to XBL so split screen is good to confirm these things but obviously some of them do take quite awhile. Offspring25836 04:25, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Title error The title "Cold Steel" is a prestige title. Errors It seems that someone made a mistake while trying to edit the page. Some title have been cut and pasted at the end. Also I am c urious to know how you got the figure in the trivia section for the possible combos. I am no genius but with 570 titles and 297 emblems i get 168399. Of course I am probably wrong. I have a cleaned-up version of the rotating 10-nuke emblem for completing End of Line III. An admin can add it if they wish. I believe it also rotates clockwise as well (like the animated helicopter emblems). Trivia The challenge "Droppin' Crates"is reference to the song "Droppin' Plates" by Disturbed. Five Sided Fistagon is from Bulls on Parade by Rage Against The Machine The title "True Liar" is a reference to the movie "True Lies" and the harrier scene with the terrorist. minor changes just so you know, tag your it is correct, also reversal of fortune can be confirmed aswell, finally bounty hunter is tagged as hijack 50 enemy crates, and that is not right, ive cage match stole at least 500 packages from emergencys and have not gotten it. however you guide has gotten me 99% of the titles on the first 13 pages. (not the 750 sitrep and 250 lightweight cz those are rediculous) just thought you all should know. thanks. xbox 360 tag ULTR4L1SK Errors and Inaccuracies -The comment in the trivia section about the Italian flag being backwards is rubbish, that is in fact "La Drapeau de Côte d'Ivoire," someone should brush up on their geography and general knowledge before crapping on Infinity Ward *tut tut*. -And is everyone sure that the 'Highlander' is playing a full match without dying? I ask because I did exactly that on the 'Derail' map, played the game from start to finish, took 14 kills, used all my killstreak rewards, and remained mostly in the same place, and got shot about once, but again, I never died. One thought is that I am not high enough level to have un,locked the particular challenge, I am level 35 never prestiged, is that the problem? -Finally can anyone confirm that you have to prestige at least once before you can obtain weapon specific titles? SOrry for the trouble if you think it simple. 12:40, January 14, 2010 (UTC)WIKIPEDIA USER: Jolesquinn, contact if you have issues :D Myeek 18:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I obtained the M16 Mastery / 500 Kills / 250 Headshots before I prestiged. You don't unlock the 2500 kills / 1000 headshot challenges & skull titles until you prestige. *The challenge for 'Highlander' ("Flawless") is awarded later on in rankings. Yes, you have to prestige to get the weapon titles and emblems. Checkmate11B 17:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Prestige After u prestige once and get the prestige challenges like Master and Veteran do u keep those kills and headshots if u prestige again? 14:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Joedog1 Yes, but only weapons prestige challenges and the COD4 prestige emblems challenges... "Stealth", "Stun Veteran", "Flashbagn Veteran", etc. will reset every time you prestige. Click Click Boom Title I obtained this title (and the pig emblem) by killing an enemy in Final Stand *Last Stand works as well. Checkmate11B 17:40, January 15, 2010 (UTC) "Rewarded For" filter I was trying to figure out what titles I would get if I were to complete perks, and so I filled my screen with the first part of the perk listing (not realizing there were a ton more) Maybe someone could make a filter for it so you can search for the titles/emblems you gain for perk "A" or for using kill streak reward "X" through their page? Ex: go to the perk "Bling" 's page and have the titles and emblems at the bottom of the page that are associated with "Bling". SitRep Titles Both of the SitRep titles (Amplifier and EOD) can be confirmed by me. I just boosted them yesterday. *Congrats for being a cheater? Checkmate11B 17:41, January 15, 2010 (UTC) *:Play nice please. *Did I call him names? No. Did I insult him? No. I simply stated that he was a cheater. I'd say that's pretty nice considering he (and people like him) are one of the biggest blights on the gaming community. E-5 (Sergeant), 1-7 CAV, U.S. Army (IAR) 22:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Do COD4 prestige emblems challenges reset after prestige? If I completed for example "Spectre IV" and get the 10th prestige emblem of COD4, if I prestige then does the challenge reset, or does it stay at 100% for ever? I noticed that "Heads up!" resetted after I prestiged again, same thing for knife veteran, stun veteran etc... but the 9 COD4 prestige emblems challenge didn't reset (i'm 4th prestige). But if I complete them 100% do they reset? MW2 Title: 6fears7 Isn't this title actually based on the joke "Q: why did 6 fear 7? A: Because seven ate (eight) nine..."? If it is, can someone plz write it on the callsigns trivia? HELP!? well me and a friend were trying to get just headshots in matches together but pvt matches yield no xp lol... to get more difficult callsigns... how can we do this together online and it actually be worth it. i find pvt maches aimless as they dont do much for your xp or challanges... Animated Emblems ok so I figure that this is the place where I would post this but I have an animated EMP emblem and noticed that the EMP emblem on the list wasn't animated so someone who is able to edit the images of emblems please use this as the EMP image. Here is a link to it on Photobucket so feel free to download it from there and upload it that way, sorry I couldn't upload it directly onto here. http://i768.photobucket.com/albums/xx322/DDjusD/206.gif DDjusD 02:23, January 16, 2010 (UTC)